


Soon

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Light Angst, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: SoonThe only word that seemed to be echoing inside the tiny hut that he had called home for the last 18 years seemed familiar and safe. It spoke of impatience and longing but it said not quite yet. Ben gazed around the small residence that he made for himself after hiding out in the deserts of Tatooine, looking after the boy that seemed to be the last hope of redemption, the last remaining hope of the galaxies’ future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, to-break-the-stalemate asked:
> 
> For the prompt thing: Obi-Wan took the riverstone with him when he left Tatooine with Luke because he had a feeling that he might never return to the dustball ever again and he wanted to keep a piece from Qui-Gon with him when he die?

_Soon_

The only word that seemed to be echoing inside the tiny hut that he had called home for the last 18 years seemed familiar and safe. It spoke of impatience and longing but it said not quite yet. Ben gazed around the small residence that he made for himself after hiding out in the deserts of Tatooine, looking after the boy that seemed to be the last hope of redemption, the last remaining hope of the galaxies’ future. All around the simple dwelling were reminders of his last eighteen years, but very little for the years prior to that. There were only three things that lay close by that connected him to his past, the years that even full of pain and grief he longed to hold on to. Those were his and his long lost master’s lightsaber, and a small river stone with veins of red that ran through it.

They were the only things in his possession that he took from the temple before the Emperor and Anakin, No Vader, took over.  Forever would he think of that small boy that was shoved into his life after his master’s death, but never could he fathom the monster he had seemed to become. The force had whispered for years that there was still good there, good that could be saved, but Obi-Wan didn’t understand, didn’t want to believe that he had left that good to rot for eighteen years without trying to save him.  “Oh, How I failed you Qui-Gon.” The words were whispered through dry cracking lips, speaking to the winds as if they would respond.

_Never_

The words responded just like before and Ben turned around to find their owner, only to see the empty hut around him. The boy, Luke Skywalker was outside busying himself with the landspeeder, prepping it for their departure. When they had approached the Lars farm, Ben knew immediately what they would find there and his heart ached for what Luke needed to witness. He had to see things with his own eyes to make his own decision to stay or go; this was something he couldn’t help with. When they reached the house and saw the two corpses burning against the sand, his heart hurt for the people that had given so much to keep a young boy happy and protected. He ached for the hard road Luke had to walk now that his path had started down this road. He was the balance the force had willed, and he would see that his old padawan was either gone or redeemed. He felt it in his bones and in the force itself. This was the start of everything, but for Ben it was the start of the end.

_Soon_

That word seemed to echo once more through the hut and brought the older man to his senses. He would never again see this place. He would never again meditate in the sands and talk to his old master. He would miss those talks, even if they were the dehydrated hallucinations of a dwindling old man. “I will see you soon my master, my love.”

Ben once again looked around and grabbed the two lightsabers and clipped them to his belt. He would once again be Jedi, he would step from the shadows and finish what he started so very long ago. Grasping the small river stone from a revered shelf, he clasped it in his hand. You could still feel the force nestled deep within and it still held the signature of the man who had given it. Qui-Gon had gifted him this rock on his thirteenth birthday and forever would it be a symbol of love, hope and the force. No matter how bleak things got, that stone would always help him keep going. It was a reminder that even when it appeared that hope was lost, there was always a way back.

He still remembered his time on Bandomeer and struggled with his master’s acceptance, but when he was taken both as padawan and friend, this rock was the gift that showed him that nothing was impossible in the force. He could still picture the laughter on Qui-Gon’s face as he presented the rock and received a less than enthusiastic response in return. “It’s a rock, master.” The young boy had looked so confused and less than dazzled by such a gift.

“It’s a river stone from my home world, but this one is, different.  After I returned home to bury my family, I was very alone and lost. I almost didn’t think I could return to the Jedi, how could I? My feelings were so strong and my hatred for those that killed them beyond measure. It was a hard time for me, young one, but when I went to their graves to pay my respects, I found this river stone. It was nestled just under the burial stone of my sister. It almost seemed to glow as I approached.”

Obi-Wan looked at his master and reached out for the stone, gently caressing it in his hand as the force immediately flowed through him at its contact. “Oh…” The soft words did nothing for the emotions he could now feel.

“I could feel the force beckoning me to continue when I picked up that rock. I could feel my family like I never had before. It made me feel they were a part of me, even if I had to give them up in this moment. I know that we had a rough start, my young one, but you are now my family and it time for you to feel a part of me. I can never ask forgiveness for how we started, but in this I can show you how truly precious you are to me.” The master lowered himself to his knees and gazed deeply into the young boy eyes. “You are my padawan, and I pledge to always be by your side, even in death. I will always be there for you my Obi-Wan, always.”

For the first time in their short time together Obi-Wan flew into his master’s waiting arms. He felt comfort and protectiveness like never before, but holding the rock tightly in his hands he felt love. He felt the love of a boy for his family and his family for the boy. He even felt the growing love between him and his master. This was the start of their life together and a river stone he would cherish as the best present ever.

As the years had passed, those feelings of love for his master and teacher had turned much deeper. They had never spoken of them, Obi-Wan hoping to confess upon his knighting. But that was not to be, he was too slow, too clumsy and it had cost him a love he held most dear. His river stone was the only thing that kept the spark in his heart alive, that and his new padawan. It kept him going on, it kept hope alive.

_Not alone_

“We’re ready, Ben. I tweaked what I could so we can sell the land speeder for a decent price.” Luke looked at the white haired man and thought he saw tears, but he turned quickly and picked up a small bag, slipping something inside. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, Young Luke. Just old memories best left in the past. I do think this is the last time I will see this place, not that I will miss much. I have to agree with an old padawan, I hate sand.” He chuckled at his own personal joke and clasped his hand against the back of the young one in front of him. “Shall we go?”

“I’ll meet you outside.”

Ben nodded and took one last look at the last eighteen years of his life. He would not miss this planet, but he would miss the faint memories of his love that seemed to comfort him through good and bad days. “I will see you soon, my love. I will get to tell you how much I missed you and all the things that I never got to say.” He picked up his pack that held a few clothes and his most precious possession, a simple black rock that to anyone else was nothing.  

_Soon M’love_

The words seemed to caress him and for once he seemed to feel the presence of the man, not just hallow words. Perhaps they were not hallucinations; perhaps they were just a little bit more. Ben closed his eyes one last time and smiled. “I’m coming home, save a place for me, Qui.”

The young boy and Ben rode off into the dessert, it would be Ben’s last mission, but as the speeder drove out of sight an aura came through the old hallow door. “You were always my heart, My Obi-Wan, soon we will be together and nothing, not even death can tear us apart. No more suffering my Obi, no more will be asked of you, but to be happy in the force. I only hope you will forgive a foolish old man for all the heartache.” Qui-Gon disappeared into thin air, his laughter the only thing anyone would hear, his love was coming home.

_Soon_


End file.
